Megaman X: The Renuion
by hellsythe
Summary: It's my first fic. It's a sappy comedy romance drama various things story. ALL reviews accepted.
1. Zero's Got A Girlfriend?

**Megaman X: The Reunion**

Me: Yo everybody! This is just a warning. This is about when hunters are invited to a college reunion. Some adult topics pop up a lot, and several other crazy things.

Naruto: Hey aren't you forgetting somethin'?

Me: Uh… oh yeah Megaman X belongs to me. Evil smile 

Naruto: He's lying, it belongs to Capcom. sighs 

Me: Anywayz, I don't own it. But I despise errors, so you can flame away. Read&Review

**Chapter1**

**Zero has a girlfriend!**

It was a calm day for Zero; nothing unexpected, no missions, practically a day off. Zero was kicking back in his room considering that he didn't have much time to relax with Axl and Red around. Then he heard the door bell. He didn't expect anything other than bills or Axl's "special" packages. So he went to get the mail. He walked down the halls slowly since he was hoping that X or Signas would get it. When he reached the entrance, he saw Red and Axl flipping through the mail.

"Hey this one's for X… and this one's for you… and this one's for Signas… OMG this one's for Zero. Fuck why don't I get a fancy letter from… Ciel." said Axl in his somewhat shrill girly voice.

"Axl relax… anyway the problem here is why the fuck did I get a letter from some bitch I don't know?" shouted Red angrily as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Hey… let me get my mail Axl, or do I have to beat the crap out of you again?" asked Zero as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey X were gonna dump Axl's dead body in the river… so get a black plastic bag, duct tape, a chain, and a cinderblock."

"Whoa, whoa… relax, here's you mail." mumbled Axl and then Red said "I see a loving line for Zero and this Ciel!" Then Axl turned to Red then back to Zero and said, "Zero's got a girlfriend… poor girl. With someone like Zero around you won't even need enemies." Then Axl and Red burst into laughter thinking about Zero and this mysterious Ciel's relationship. They started making corny puns that I can't even bother to type. Then Zero punched them both in the head and took his mail out of Axl's hand. Then another one of Axl's "special" packages turned up. Zero decided to finally find out what a teenaged reploid like Axl with the help of Red would actually order. When Zero opened the box he ran off screaming, "My eyes! I'm fucking blind, bitches!" Then Axl started laughing as he jumped up to get his mail. Then Red did too.

"Damn now he knows what you ordered for me." said Axl in an accusing and innocent way.

"Yeah I know… oh well. Lets watch'em. Or we can read the mysterious letter Zero dropped." said Red as he pointed to the letter Zero had dropped when he was running away.

Axl picked it up and read it out loud. It said:

_Dear Zero and kind of X, _

_You both have been invited to the collage reunion party at my house._

_You may both bring one guest each. The date of the reunion is in two_

_days. It is at… oh Zero you know the place. As for you X uh… follow_

_Zero._

_Hoping that you find it,_

_Ciel_

_P.S. X um try not to bring your job with you._

"That's it… How stupid." said Axl.

"Well there's… FREE FOOD." said Red, the freeloading scythe wielding weirdo.

"Ahh… good point." said Axl, Red's mini-me. In the long run, they were both freeloading psychos.

Me: Okay that was short but ideas are tight for me.

Naruto: Uh whatever… Okay so you can start reviewing : )

Me: Yeah.


	2. Trying to Come Along

Me: Well here's chapter two. This chapter will hopefully be better than the last one.

Naruto: Okay Megaman is owned by Capcom, not by this loser. (points at me)

Me: WTF! Okay in thins chapter I think Ciel in it, maybe.

**Chapter 2:**

**Trying to Come Along…**

"Okay Axl, I know we want the free food but how can we convince X and Zero to take us as their guest?" asked Red as he ran his fingers through his dirty-blondish hair.

"Red, ya got a point but here comes X now." said Axl as he pointed to X, who wanted to know why Zero was screaming like a lunatic, again. But before X could ask, Axl shoved the letter into his face.

"A collage reunion…" said X as his voice trailed off. "wait… don't tell me, you guys want to go?"

"It never crossed our minds but now that you mention it…" said Axl with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah we want to go." said Red as he finished Axl's sentence and had the same express on his face.

"Fine," sighed X, " but if you both want to go you need Zero to take one of you." Just as he said this Axl and Red ran to find Blind Zero. After literally searching high and low for Zero in the Hunter Base they were about to give up. Until they remembered the one place neither of them felt like checking; Zero's room.

"Zero's Room!" they shouted in unison. They once again ran down the halls like madmen. They ran until they reached one part of the base that most of them avoided due to Zero's need to be alone all the time. Axl had thought it was so he could be the center of attention at the base. Red just thought it was because Zero was overdramatic with anything he said.

"Okay here we are Zero's room!" said Axl in an overly perky way. Red's eye was twitching at the sound of it.

"Hey kid, why do you sound so happy to be here?" said Red a kind of jealous way.

"Aww! What's wrong Red you jealous?" asked Axl in a sarcastic way. Finally after that was over, they knocked on Zero's door. It seemed that Zero wasn't in but Red thought Zero was just staying quiet (for once in his life, in Red's opinion) and then he hacked down the door with his scythe. As they walked in the room they saw tons, I mean literally tons of hair products.

"Wow… Told ya Axl. He's a fag." said Red as they walked through the mess on the floor.

"Red do you hear something.." said Axl in a paranoid way.

"Hey yeah I do." said Red starting to feel paranoid himself. It was stomping, Zero was coming back. "Holy shit... Quick put the door back up. " said Red as they ran out Zero's room and pulled the broken door up and stood there waiting for Zero.

"What are you guys doing in front of my room?" asked Zero wondering what the hyper-active duo were doing near his boring room.

"Wellllllllll… you dropped your mail and we decided to bring it to you." said Axl sounding and kind of looking innocent.

"It's open… Why?" asked Zero as he got the letter, glaring daggers at Axl, who immediately made Red answer him.

"It was for both you and X so we found him first and gave it to him." quickly responded Red as he tried to cover up that they read the letter too. Finally Zero read it and he was quiet for a moment. Then he figured out what they wanted.

"You guys want to come don't you?" sighed a semi-nervous Zero.

"Well it never crossed our minds but now that you mention it…" started Axl again once again getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah we want to go." said Red as he finished Axl's sentence… again.

_There always together ever since X let Red join… Why?_ thought Zero as he watched them leave.

**Two days later…**

X and Zero began to feel unsure about bringing Red and Axl. They were basically ready to leave the whole day… it was eerie in Zero's opinion but in X's he thought that them being prepared to leave anytime was a good thing, well to some extent. X was far too polite to say it was creepy, or anything else other than a good idea. Zero though, no where near as polite as X, knew they were up to something. The last time he ever saw them prepared was when Red and Axl pretended E.T. was a Mavrick and sent the whole base into havoc.

So Zero being the warrior that he was decided he never could be too careful so he questioned the two. He knew Axl would probably crack long before Red did because of his lack of experience. "Hey you two, what are you guys up to?" asked Zero, as he glared at only Axl.

"Zero relax, if you're still stuck on that E.T. thing well that's your own problem. We have nothing planned." said Red as soon as Axl looked kind of nervous.

Zero was mad since he never could read Red. "So…so why did Axl look so nervous." Zero pointed out accusingly.

"He's probably not used to you sending Death Beams in his direction." said Red, immediately defending Axl.

Zero gritted his teeth when Red stood up and moved in front of Axl. "Red if you want a fight you got one." said Zero in provoking way.

"Heh… Zero I'd fight you but," Red said almost sounding murderous, "we have to go." in a more normal way.

_What does he have bipolar disorder?_ thought Zero.

Finally they left the Hunter Base and Zero led them to Ciel's house. It was pretty large, kind of mini mansion. By the time they got there most of the other guests turned up. The crowd was well… unique, sorta.

"Hey Zero which one of these guys is Ciel?" asked Axl.

"That…one" swallowed an extremely nervous Zero as he pointed to a girl reploid with blonde hair. She had big bright blue eyes. She kept her hair just hanging down. Ciel wore a pink and white shirt (or armor?) with a pair of black pants.

"She's not your type." said Red bluntly.

"Agreed." said Axl, while X sort of nodded in agreement.

"What's with you guys!?" shouted Zero. "I took one of you along and now this!" Zero was shouting about stuff that happened before they came until Ciel noticed him.

"Hey, Zero!" said Ciel as she ran over to Zero. When she got over she spoke again. "Zero how long has it been?" asked Ciel with a smile.

"Uh… um."

"Zero…?"

"Hey Ciel." said X as he walked over.

Me: Okay thatit for now. Sorry it took so long to update.

Naruto: Yeah it took more than a month. Update faster.

Me: Shut up!

Naruto: Fine. Read and Review people


	3. The Reunion with Ciel and a Few Frenemie

Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update.

Naruto: Yep. So make this chapter good.

Me: Uh huh. So Megaman doesn't belong to me.

Naruto: So here's the story.

**Chapter 3: The Reunion with Ciel and a Few Frenemies**

Ciel walked over to where Zero was standing. Axl and Red were just staring and wondering why such a pretty repliod liked Zero.

"Hey Zero" Ciel said with a smile. Not one of those fake ones you give Zero when you're trying to hide something from him. A genuine smile that showed that she actually liked the fact that Zero was here.

"Hi Ciel." Said Zero, not making eye contact with the woman, for some reason.

"How have things been with the Maverick Hunters? Zero, X?" asked Ciel.

"Great Ciel, basically all the sectors are becoming Maverick free." responded X, in an official manor. Ciel nodded at him then returned her gaze to Zero.

"Fine, what about you?" asked Zero.

"Great." Ciel responded. "Oh, by the way, there's someone I wanted you see again."

"Uh… who is it?" asked Zero nervously, knowing that Ciel could have weird friends (I might mention this again in a later chapter).

"You remember that time when X was the leader of Neo Arcadia? I invited those guardian guys of his." Ciel said.

"WHAT?!" X shouted. "Ciel you know how I can't stand being around them."

"Well I knew that. But Zero got along with them soooo well last time."

I thought they were dead, thought Zero. Just then three repliods came over. One was a girl repliod with blue hair and a blue and white dress (armor) thing. The next was the taller of the two guys coming over. He had red hair and wore weird clothes (armor) that were red, yellow, orange, and brown. Basically all those fiery looking colors. The last guy was shorter than the other guy but taller than the girl. He had green hair and wore tons of green as well. His shirt (armor) thing was green, while his pants (armor) thing were black with green on it.

Suddenly the girl jumps at Zero and out of no where in particular, she pulled out a weapon, a halberd to be exact.

"ZERO!!!!! YOU. ARE. A. DEAD MAN!" she shouted as she swung it at him. Zero dodged it quickly at pulled out his trademark Z-Saber.

"Levathan." the green haired guy started. "We didn't come here to obliterate Zero."

"Yeah. So what." Levathan said apparently not caring.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" said green hair as he smirked. Zero noticed that green hair's hand fell to his waist and went to one of the daggers there. Of course they were in dagger cases.

"Ugh. Fine Harpuia." said Levathan as she put the halberd somewhere.

Harpuia then sent a harsh glance in red hair's direction. "Don't start now Finnar."

"Look Harpuia I know how to act in front of other people. But right now all I want to do is tear Zero's head off." said Finnar. With that Finnar pulled out two guns and shot at Zero. This time Harpuia blocks the bullets with his daggers.

After hitting Finnar with his daggers, Harpuia turned around and looked Zero and the people he was with. "So Zero, you're a maverick hunter now." said Harpuia. "And those two would be?" Harpuia asked as he motioned towards Red and Axl.

"Red and Axl." Zero said blandly as he looked at the other repliod.

"I see. So your little group accepts former criminals now?" said Harpuia with a cocky smirk on his face. Zero knew not to fall for Harpuia's tricks, since all Harpuia wanted was to start something with him in front of Ciel.

"Big deal. But I still can't see what X saw in you guys. I think that you're just a bunch of traitors." said Zero hoping that Harpuia would make a fool of himself for once.

"Traitors or not, we did our job to the best of our ability. We would have given our lives to protect him during all that." said Harpuia said casually. "Let's go you two." Within five seconds they all walked back into the crowd.

"Zero, why did you have to try and mess with him?" asked Ciel.

Zero knew she had a thing for Harpuia in college but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So Ciel. These guys are-" started Zero.

"The guys who forced him to come see you after all this time." Red said with a smirk on his face as he completed Zero's sentence.

"Yep, without us, Zero would have just stayed at the based applying tons of unnecessary hair care products to his long hair." said Axl with the same kind of look Red had.

"So you are Red and Axl, right. Want to tell me about your selves?" asked Ciel kindly.

"Sure why not. I'm Red. I was the leader the vigilante group Red Alert. I picked up Axl for his abilities. And all went well for awhile, until that snake Sigma turned up. Basically that was my life. Now I work as an official Hunter." said Red as his smirk reappeared.

"Okay my turn. I'm Axl. I have this awesome ability to copy the form and abilities of repliods about my size. When they're not, I just copy their ability. Anyway, I was in Red Alert until one day I got sick of Red giving orders from Sigma, like a madman, and just got up and left. So I meet Zero and he was a dumbass even after we went of like ten or fifteen missions together. Finally after a whole big long ordeal I became a real Hunter too." said Axl with a grin on his face now.

"Zero you have some interesting friends." said Ciel.

"Interesting is right. I still don't get why X let them be Maverick hunters." said Zero.

"Oh come now Zero." said X, "What have they done now to get on the wrong end of your hatred?"

"Do you remember what happened when they pretended E.T. was a maverick?" asked Zero, as he glared at them.

X nodded when Ciel finally said, "What happened with this E.T. thing? Isn't E.T. just a butt ugly alien?"

"I'll tell you what happened that faithful day when one ugly alien's life was ruined." said Zero as he began to recount the event.

**_Flashback Two weeks ago_**

_It was a great day for the Maverick Hunters, no out breaks of Mavericks and no one was in danger, until Axl and Red came in the base after their patrol._

_Red said, "While we were patrolling we apprehended a maverick." _

_X looked interested since all he was doing was reading those stupid little magazines you read when you're at the doctor's office. "Let's see it then."_

_Axl held up a cage that had an UGLY shit brown colored alien in it. "It put up a huge fight X." said Axl excitedly pushed the cage onto X's desk._

"_Ummm… X isn't that the shit brown alien that came to earth few weeks ago?" asked Zero wonder how stupid X could possibly be._

"_Yeah I suppose it could be. But what could they get out of lying about something like this." X said seriously. "Being accused of being a Maverick is something that would crush your social life like…a peanut. (Couldn't think of anything else, if you have a good suggestion for this, leave it in a review and I'll edit it.)"_

"_They would do this for their own enjoyment. Why? Because 1) they're sick fucks and 2) they can't destroy an ugly alien's social life." said Zero, dead positive of himself. _

"_That's heartless Zero." started Red. "Are you trying to imply that Axl and I don't have the internal organ in the center of your chest?" _

"_Yeah, although it's covered by the chest cavity, doesn't mean it's not there." Axl said._

"_We all know the anatomy of our bodies. But I'm implying that you enjoy ruining people's\ugly alien's lives." said Zero as he pointed out the obvious._

"_Okay guys joke's over." said X sternly. "Let the ug… I mean alien go."_

_Red and Axl quickly looked at each other quickly then back at X then to each. "QUICKLY, Plan B COMMENCE!!!!!!!" Red shouted as he threw E.T. out of the cage._

"_REAK HAVOC E.T.!!!!" Axl shouted. E.T. ran all over the base scaring the Hunters who thought Mavericks invaded the base. _

_Without a second thought, Red and Axl ran out of the room at top speed once they saw X and Zero glaring daggers at them. "Zero, do you want to catch them?" said X as he was trying not to explode with anger._

"_Sure, they've had this coming for along time." said Zero angrily as he cracked his knuckles. But by that time, E.T. had terrorized the whole base until Signas arranged an immediate trial for the ugly alien. _

_**End Flashback**_

"So what did Signas do?" asked Ciel curiously.

"Well, E.T. was locked up in the worst place Signas could think of for a month, meaning he's still there." replied Zero.

"Where?" Ciel asked again.

"Well lets just say that the worst place that Signas can think of isn't very sanitary." said X slowly hoping that she would get the idea.

"Why did you two do that to an innocent alien?" said Ciel looking as if she would cry.

"What?! Don't cry here people will think one of us did something." Red shouted.

"Yeah and anyway E.T. is gonna get out in two weeks, so yeah." Axl said trying to stop the girl from crying.

"Ciel relax." Zero said soothingly, well really just as soothing as Zero could get, but you get the point.

"Hey anyway Zero beat Red and me senselessly." Axl said.

"Yeah, but Axl here used me as a shield so he would get hurt. The only time his ass got hurt was when Zero knocked me out and I fell on top of him." said Red recalling the pain.

"Hey how about we sit down?" Ciel offered, since she was the host and couldn't have her guest standing the whole time.

"Thank you Ciel." said X politely as he followed her. The others follow but didn't thank her. But this didn't go unnoticed by Ciel. This hurt and upset her. She had invited them to HER house, the least they could do is thank her something. In Ciel's mind something snapped. She knew this would a night to remember, but it wasn't going to be in a good way.

_**End Chapter**_

Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is finished. Oh yeah if I spelt some of the names worng leave it a review, since a few of them I'm not too sure about. Thanks. And the with the title of this chapter, the word "frenemies" from the Colbert Report.

Naruto: Yep and you left a cliffhanger, nice.

Me: Uh-huh so I'll start to work on the next chapter soon. So…

Naruto: Read & Review.

Both: See you next time.


End file.
